During surgical and other medical procedures, nurses and doctors wear tight fitting, elastic surgical gloves. For example, during an operation, a surgeon typically wears a disposable surgical gown having long sleeves that generally extend to his or her wrists. Tight fitting rubber or plastic surgical gloves are stretched over the surgeon's hands, and the wrist portion of each glove overlies the sleeve to provide a continuous covering of the arms and hands.
A problem with this arrangement is the constant pressure applied by the surgical gloves against the wrist areas of the user. The elastic gloves constantly squeeze the wrists of the user and can cause discomfort or injury. Doctors who perform lengthy surgical operations can develop a variety of repetitive motion conditions, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, from this constant pressure. Additionally, the pressure makes movement of the wrist more difficult and causes fatigue and soreness.
The elasticity of the surgical gloves, however, is necessary to maintain the gloves in a tight fitting relationship over the hands of the user. The tight fit facilitates dexterity and an ability to cleanly and smoothly grasp the various instruments.
The present invention addresses the various drawbacks of existing surgical gowns and surgical gloves.